I'll Remember you
by mickys411
Summary: When an accident on the job causes Ray to get amnesia, can the ghostbusters and Jenny help him get his memory back
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical day in the city of New York.  
The streets, and subways were buzzing with activity as usually.  
And that was the case as well with the ghostbusters.  
After they received a call about strange on-goings at a local bookshop, the team was called to check it out .  
Sure enough, a group of class five roaming vapors were running or rather flying amoke at the store.  
The ghostbusters chased the ghouls through out the store.  
The spirits though managed to escape by shooting through the back door.  
"They're getting away!" shouted Ray, as he and the rest of the ghostbusters scrambled out the door to catch the ghosts.  
But not before Peter said to the shopkeepers, "Sorry, we'll pay for that." for the damaged they left behind of torn apart books, and collapsed shelves.

The ghostbusters then went on a wild goose chase out the shop and into a back alleyway.  
"Damn it we lost them," said Winston.  
"I'm picking up something right now," said Egon, as he waved his PKE meter.  
"Ectoplasma movement?" asked Ray.  
"No actually, cat dander.  
ACHOO!"  
Sure enough a stray cat passed by them.  
"You and your allergies," said Peter.  
Suddenly, the meter went off and cat was scared away as the spirits appeared from behind some trash cans where they were hiding to avoid being caught by the team.  
"After them!" shouted Winston.  
And once more the chase took off.  
"Don't let them get away!" Ray called out.  
While trying to catch up to them, the ghosts knocked over several cans, creating a detour for the ghostbusters.  
Thankfully, the team was used to avoiding falling objects and traps.  
Winston, Peter and Egon had extra practice at it, since they all lived with kids, infants and toddlers and were used to not tripping and falling over items on the ground, i.e. toys, roller skates, skateboards, game pieces and puzzles.  
Ray, who was behind the group, nearly got blindsided, when another stray cat appeared out of nowhere.  
Being that his fiancé Jenny had a cat, Ray always had to be careful where he walked in her apartment, so he wouldn't trip over or step on Salem's tail.  
However, Ray fail to notice a banana peel that fell out of one of the trash cans on the ground.  
Just as he was about to catch up to his fellow ghostbusters, Ray slipped on the peel, slide sideways, banged the back of his head onto a wall, and was knocked out cold.

Meanwhile, Peter, Egon and Winston, despite being short a member were able to keep the vapors in place, thanks to their proton beams.  
"We got them!" shouted Peter.  
"Egon get the trap open!" Winston added.  
"Here it comes!" said Egon, who stomped the trap open.  
The ghostbusters lowered the beams, along with the ghosts closer to the trap, until the spirits were sucked in, causing Egon to seal the trap up.  
"As Ray always says, that wasn't such a chore," Peter chuckled.  
"Speaking of Ray, where is he?" asked Winston.  
"I thought he was behind us," said Egon.  
"Let's hope there wasn't anymore ghosts and he caught captured."  
The three ghostbusters then went on a search for their missing teammate.

Luckily, they found Ray slumped over against the wall where he hit his head.  
The three ghostbusters gathered around their friend and teammate.  
"Ray, are you OK?" said Winston.  
"Raymond, wake up it's us," added Egon.  
"Ray, can you hear us?" asked Peter.  
At that moment, Ray's eyes began to flicker open and he stir his head.  
"He's coming to," said Winston, breathing a sigh of relief.  
"Come on, let's help him up," said Peter, as he, Egon and Winston helped Ray to his feet.  
"What happened?  
Why does the back of my head hurt?" asked Ray.  
"Judging by how we found you, and the debris on the ground you seemed to have slipped and hit you head on the wall," Egon concluded.  
"By other than that you're OK?" asked Winston.  
"Yes, a bit dizzy, but other than that I'm fine thank you, said Ray, I just have one question though.  
"What is it?"  
"Who are you people?"  
"Ray, quit clowning around it's us," said Peter.  
"Us who?"  
"Raymond, what are you saying  
You don't know who we are, or who you are?" asked Egon.  
"Is that even my name?" asked Ray.  
"Yes, and we're your team mates and friends, the ghostbusters," said Winston.  
"You started this group," Peter added.  
"Sorry, but that doesn't ring a bell to me.  
Come to think of it, I've never seen you three before," said Ray.  
Winston, Peter and Egon grew concern over the wellbeing of their friend and member.  
"I think we better get Ray to the hospital," Winston suggested.  
"My thoughts exactly," Egon added.  
"Yeah, this is getting scary," said Peter.  
"Come with us Ray."  
"Where are you taking?" asked Ray, who was getting nervous, while Peter and Winston each took an arm to keep him steady.  
"There's nothing to worry about, " said Winston assuring him.  
"We're just going to take you to the hospital to see what's wrong," Peter.  
"Raymond, you have to trust us.  
We're here to help you," spoke Egon.  
"OK.  
I'll come with you, only because you're the nicest people I've met so far," said Ray.  
"Just to give you a heads up Ray.  
You're in New York, there's not too many nice people here unless you're a tourist," Peter pointed out.

"What is that thing?" Ray asked as the team approached the car.  
"That would be our car, Ecto-1," Peter answered.  
"Yeah, isn't she a beauty," Winston added.  
"You mean, you drive around in that ugly car," said Ray.  
"Actually Ray, not only did you pick the car out but you designed it yourself.  
Not to mention tuned it," Egon pointed out.  
"Sorry, but none of it is ringing a bell to me."  
After helping him off with his proton pack and getting him into the car, the team drove Ray to the nearby hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Thankfully for the ghostbusters, the hospital emergency room was quiet when the arrived.  
After checking in and explaining Ray's situation with the admitting nurse, Ray was taken by an orderly to get examined, while the rest of the team waited.  
During that Winston called Jenny, Ray's fiancé to tell her what happened, as well as his wife Grace, before meeting up with Peter and Egon.  
"Jenny's on her way over," said Winston as he took a seat.  
"How did she sound?" asked Peter.  
"Very concerned."  
"I better get in touch with Jeanie to let her know what happened and not to worry," said Egon.  
"Good idea, I'll call Dana as well," Peter added.

When the two finished their phone calls, Peter and Egon made their way back to Winston when they heard someone call out to them.  
"Fellas," said the voice which happened to be femanie sounding.  
The three looked up to see Jenny.  
As she walked up to them, Jenny asked, "How is Ray?"  
"He's still with the doctor," Winston answered.  
"Can you tell me exactly what happened?"  
"All we know is Ray appeared to be blacked out when we found him, and he doesn't know who we are or what happened," Peter answered.  
"I don't want to scare you Jenny, but there's a good chance that Ray had developed amnesia caused by his accident," said Egon.  
"What are the chances?" Jenny asked.  
"Most likely in a situation like Ray's, the chances are higher, but the doctor is checking to make sure it's not a brain injury.  
"Jenny, why don't you take a seat with us and wait for the doctor?" Winston suggested.  
"I'm too nervous and scared, said Jenny, In situations like this, Ray knows how to put everyone at ease but he.."  
Jenny couldn't finish talking.  
Egon placed his hands on her shoulders and said, "He's going to be fine."  
Hearing those words made Jenny feel slightly better.

Just then, a gentleman who looked to be the same age as the ghostbusters, wearing a white lab coat over a suit approached the team.  
"Ghostbusters," the man spoke.  
The gentleman's voice got the team and Jenny's attention, and turned to his direction.  
"Right here sir," said Winston.  
"I'm Doctor Kevin Ryerson, I've been examining your team member Dr. Raymond Stantz," said the doctor.  
"Dr. Ryerson, this is Jenny Moran.  
Dr. Stantz's fiancé."  
As she shook hands with the doctor, Jenny asked, "How is Ray?"  
Dr. Ryerson looked over notes on a clipboard and answered, "He does have a medium size bump on the back of his head from when he fell.  
We did a quick cat scan, but the good news is, there does not appear to be any signs of brain injury, or anything to be worried about such as tumors."  
"What about the fact that he doesn't know who we are, much less himself," asked Peter.  
"Dr. Stantz has indeed developed amnesia from his injury, which is common in cases like his."  
"How long will it last?" asked Egon.  
"Anywhere from a few days, weeks to about a month, depending on his recovery," Dr. Ryerson replied.  
"Can we go see him?" asked Jenny.  
"Of course."  
Dr. Ryerson then lead the ghostbusters and Jenny down the hallway to a room.

The physician opened a door to one of the rooms and lead everyone in, where they found Ray, sitting up on top of an examining table.  
"Hey, you're the nice gentlemen that took me here," said Ray.  
"Yes, we are, Peter spoke, How are you buddy?"  
"The doctor said expect that I've lost my memory, I'm fine.  
Thank you for asking Patrick."  
"It's Peter actually.  
And that's Winston and Egon."  
"Yes, thank you three again for all your help."  
Ray then took notice of Jenny.  
"Excuse me miss, I don't believe we've meet before," he said.  
"Ray, it's me Jenny.  
Your fiancé," said Jenny, as she took his hand.  
Ray thought for a minute and said to her, "I'm sorry, but like I've said, I don't believe we've met."  
Jenny was on the verge of tears, but Winston placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Doctor, is there anything we can do to help Ray?" Peter asked.  
"It's best that you take him home.  
Let him get reintroduce to familiar surroundings," the doctor suggested.  
"That may help," Egon spoke.  
After helping him off the table and paying for the examination, the three ghostbusters and Jenny took Ray back to the firehouse.  
During the drive, the team and Jenny pointed out to Ray places where they busted ghosts, including the Sedgwick Hotel( their first job), but nothing was coming back to him.

When Ecto-1 made it's way to the firehouse, Ray asked, "What is this place?  
I thought you were taking me home."  
"Ray, you live here," said Winston.  
"I live in a firehouse?"  
"Raymond, you were the one who made the choose on us living here," Egon pointed.  
"Yeah, the pole won you over," Peter added.  
After the car pulled inside the building, Jenny helped Ray out, and he began to look around.  
"So, I live really live here uh?" he said.  
Just then, Jeanie approached the team and Jenny, with Lila, tottling along side her.  
"Hi Ray," said Jeanie.  
"Hi Miss," said Ray.  
"Ray, this is Jeanie, our receptionist," said Winston.  
"It's nice to meet you," said Ray as he extended his hand.  
As the took shook hands, Ray took notice of Lila.  
"Do we also run a baby sitting service?" he asked.  
"Ray, this Lila, Egon's and my daughter," said Jeanie.  
"Hi Ray," said Lila.  
Ray turned to Egon, who then gave a kiss to Jeanie and one to Lila and said, "You and the receptionist have a kid?"  
"Ray, Jeanie and I are married," Egon pointed.  
Jeanie broke the awkwardness by saying, "Why don't you guys give Ray a tour of the firehouse?  
Maybe something will come back to him."  
"That's a good idea," said Peter.  
"We'll show him to the basement first where we keep the containment unit," said Egon, as with all that was going on with Ray, the team realized that they had to empty out the traps from when they captured ghosts earlier on.  
"What now?" asked Ray.  
"It's not really that complacaited as it sounds," said Winston.


	3. Chapter 3

When the four made it down to the basement, the three ghostbusters gave Ray a refresher course on how the containment unit works and how to empty the trap.  
"Light's green, trap is clean," said Winston.  
"I don't understand," said Ray.  
"Ray, that's what you explained to me on how the unit work."  
Plus, you were the one who came up with containment, and asked me for consultants," Egon pointed out.  
"It's just all confusing to me," said Ray.  
"Maybe if we show Ray the rest of the place, something might trigger a memory," Peter suggested.  
Winston and Egon agreed to that.

Once the ghostbusters made their way back to the main level, Ray asked if he could get out of his uniform as he was feeling rather uncomfortable wearing it, so he was lead to their lockers.  
"Are you sure this one is mine?" Ray asked.  
"It has been since we started the team," Peter answered.  
"Well if you say so."  
Ray basically threw off the flightsuit and tossed it into the locker, without giving it much thought.  
"Say Egon, while you guys are up there, can you get some juice for Lila?" Jeanie asked.  
"I'll take her with us, said Egon, who took Lila into his arms and said, "Come on baby girl, we're taking "uncle" Ray on a tour."  
The five of them then headed upstairs.

While that was going on, Jeanie and Jenny stayed downstairs and talked.  
"Egon told me over the phone about Ray's amnesia, but I didn't know how strong his case was," said Jeanie, as she got coffee for Jenny and herself.  
"The doctor told us it could take anywhere from days even months for his memory to come back, said Jenny, I'm really scared.  
I don't know what's going to happen to Ray, or when he'll get better."  
Jeanie placed her hand on Jenny's shoulder and said, "Don't worry Jenny, Ray will get better.  
He's got the best team mates there for him."  
Hearing the comment gave Jenny a reassuring smile.  
"Thank you," she spoke.

Back upstairs, the team gave Ray the tour of the firehouse, while Lila drank juice from her sippy cup, that Egon filled for her during a stop at the kitchen.  
"Here's the rec/living room," said Winston.  
"Anything coming back to you Ray?"  
"So far nothing, sorry," Ray answered.  
"Well, in case you're wondering where the bathroom is located, it's right here," said Peter, pointing to a door as they walked down the hall.  
"Here's the lab," Egon spoke as he opened a door.  
"Wow, we work in here?" asked Ray, as he scanned every nook and cranny of the room full of test tubes, beakers, and other equipment."  
"Yes, this is where we test all the ectoplasma residue, and pyscoconnectic energy."  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"Don't worry, I don't understand what he says half the time either," said Peter.  
When they left the lab, Ray was lead to another door.  
"And here's the bedroom," said Winston.  
"So let me get this straight, we live, and work here when we don't run around catching ghosts and trapping them?" asked Ray.  
"Kind of yes," said Peter.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Peter and I used to live here, but now we just work here," said Winston.  
"Why is that?" asked Ray.  
"Well, I got married to Dana and we live in a house," Peter answered.  
"And I live with my wife Grace," Winston added.  
"So it's only me?" asked Ray.  
"I live here to Ray.  
Jeanie, Lila and I have a room down the hall," Egon pointed out.  
"I'm very confused here," said Ray.  
"Say Ray, why don't you go lay down for a bit.  
Maybe some rest will help you," Winston suggested.  
"Well OK then.  
"Which bed is mine?" asked Ray, as there was four bunks in the room.  
"The one by the window," Egon answered.  
The three ghostbusters and Lila left the room, so Ray would be able to rest.

About an hour or so later, Ray woke up and made his way downstairs, after a few moments of trying to remember where the steps were located.  
When he made it to the first level, Ray noticed more people were there.  
Peter Jr., Tabitha and Lila were in a playpen, keeping themselves busy with toys, while Oscar sat beside them, making towers with blocks, Christopher and Jessica were doing homework, and Peter, Winston, Egon, Jeanie and Jenny were talking with Grace and Dana.  
"I see we have more guests," said Ray.  
Everyone looked up to see Ray.  
"Hey Ray," spoke Peter.  
"Did you get any rest?" Winston asked.  
"I tried to," Ray answered.  
"How are you feeling?" Jeanie. asked.  
"My head doesn't hurt much anymore."  
"Has any of your memory come back?" asked Egon.  
"I'm afraid not.  
I actually got lost looking for the stairs," Ray answered.  
"Ray, we have some people who wanted to see you," said Jenny.  
As Dana, Grace and the kids introduce themselves to Ray, he tried as he might, but had no recollection of any of them, despite the fact that Dana was the ghostbusters first ever client.  
"Ray, we've all been talking while you were resting," said Peter.  
"What is it?" asked Ray.  
"Peter, Egon and I are going to stay here with you until you get your memory back, Winston answered, Not to mention stop ghostbusting as well."  
"What about your families?"  
"Since our place is getting remolded, the kids and I are going to stay with my parents," Dana answered.  
"And Lila and I are going to be staying with Jenny," Jeanie added.  
"We figured everyone walking in and out of the firehouse would be confusing and overwhelming for you Ray," said Jenny.  
"Venkman, Winston and I can also keep an eye on you, if there's any problems," Egon added.  
"The most important thing is that you get better Ray," said Grace.  
"Well, OK then," Ray spoke.


	4. Chapter 4

While Ray was grateful that his team mates were going to help him get his memory back, it was tough watching them say good-bye to their families.  
"I hope you get better soon Ray," said Jenny as she took his hands in hers.  
"Thank Jenny right," said Ray.  
"Yes.  
She then gave Ray a small hug and headed for the door.

"I'll miss you guys," said Winston as he gave a hug to Christopher than Jessica, followed by giving a kiss to Grace and holding her for a brief moment or two.  
"It won't be the same at home without you uncle Winston," said Jessica.  
"You will call us will you?" asked Christopher.  
"Everyday.  
You'll get tired of me calling.  
Hopefully, Ray will get better soon and I'll come home," said Winston.

"OK now big guy, papa has to stay and take care of "uncle" Ray until he gets better, so in the meanwhile, you're the man of the house meaning now's the time to look for a job.  
But make sure they have great benefits in health, dental care, and if they pay in cookies and nap times," Peter said to Oscar before he lifted him for a big hug.  
He then gave one to Peter Jr. and Tabitha, and a long kiss to Dana as he wrapped his arms around her.  
"The kiss and I are going to miss you," she said, wrapping her arms around her husband.  
"Hopefully, Ray will get better soon," said Peter, as he gave Dana another kiss.

"Daddy is going to miss you so much baby girl," said Egon, as he gave Lila a big hug and planted kisses on her face, causing the infant to giggle.  
"Daddy," Lila respond.  
As he passed their child over to his wife, Jeanie said, "We'll miss you."  
"I am going to miss my girls so much," said Egon as he gave a short but sweet kiss to Jeanie and embraced one another.  
"The important thing is that Ray gets better."  
"He will."

After everyone left, Egon asked Ray if he could run some tests on him.  
"It's not going to hurt is it?" Ray asked.  
"No at all.  
It's just several neurological and verbal tests," Egon answered.  
"Well, OK then."  
Egon then took Ray back upstairs to the lab, with Peter and Winston following them.  
Once in the lab, Egon attached a few suction cup like objects to Ray's forehead that were connected to a monitor.  
"What do these do?" Ray asked.  
" They monitors your brain activity," Egon answered, as he typed a few items onto a keyboard and switched the monitor screen on.  
"I've never seen anything like this."  
"Actually Raymond, you and I created most of the equipment you see in the lab."  
An image appeared on the screen, which was of lines consisting of the colors white, blue and green.  
"What are those?" Ray asked.  
"Brain waves," Egon answered, as he took a seat on a chair across from Ray and proceeded to ask him some questions.  
"Now then Ray, can you remember anything that happened before you blackout?"  
"I'm afraid not.  
Everything is rather fuzzy to me," Ray answered.  
Egon jotted something down on his clipboard and ask, "In other words, you have no recollection of knowing how you ended up in the ally in the first place?"  
"No."  
After writing down something else, Egon looked up at the screen, then wrote down on the clipboard again, all while Winston and Peter looked on.  
"Ray, I'm going to run a few quick physical tests on you if that's alright," said Egon.  
"Whatever you think can help me," Ray replied.  
Egon then picked up a flashlight and shone it into Ray's eyes.  
"Pupils appear to be normal," said Egon, as he wrote another thing down on the clipboard.  
The next item Egon picked up was a small hammer, and used it to test Ray's reflexes by tapping his knees, both which responded.  
Afterwards, Egon jotted down on the paper once more, as he looked back and forth at the screen as well.  
Egon picked up a stephescope, and listened to Ray's heartbeats, before once again writing on the clipboard.  
Ray chuckled while getting examined around his neck saying that it tickled, to which Egon apologized before yet again wrote on the clipboard.  
He then said, "Ray, turn your head facing left please."  
Ray did just that.  
Egon snapped his fingers by Ray's ear, to which he reacted, as he did when asked to face right.  
After writing down more notes, Egon had Ray follow his finger moving it up, down and side to side.  
"Alright Ray, that's enough for the day.  
You've been through a lot already," said Egon, as he shut off the screen, took down more items for the clipboard, and carefully unhooked the suction cups off Ray's forehead.

"Well, what's the news?" asked Peter.  
"How's Ray?" Winston added.  
Egon turned to his team mates and replied, Physically, Ray appears to be healthy and judging by the tests, there doesn't seem to be any sign of trauma.  
However, as Ray mentioned, he can't remember anything that happened prior to his memory lost.  
I'd like run repeat some of the neurological tests tomorrow to see if there's any changes."  
"That's entirely up to Ray on how he feels," Winston pointed out.  
"By the way, how do you feel Ray?" Peter asked.  
"Actually, I feel kind of hungry," Ray answered.  
"What's everyone in the mood for?" asked Winston.  
"How 'bout we let Ray pick," Peter suggested.  
"I'm not sure what I even like or what my favorite foods are to tell you the truth," Ray replied.  
"Maybe if we get stuff that Ray likes it might help trigger something," said Winston.  
"That just may help," Egon spoke.

Sometime later, the four ghostbusters were gathered in the dining area, have a dinner of Chinese take-out.  
"Feels just like the old days," said Winston.  
"The last time the four of us were together for a meal was the night before I married Dana," said Peter, as he helped himself to some fried rice.  
"I know, Winston and Ray placed a Halloween prop ball and chain on your leg," Egon pointed out, before having a drink of his tab soda.  
"Why would I do that? asked Ray.  
"It was a joke out of Peter's expense," said Winston, as he took a bite out of his meal.  
"I'm sorry I did that."  
"Don't be, we were all laughing about," Peter assured Ray.  
Winston took noticed that although Ray said he was hungry, he just picked at his food.  
"Not liking the Chinese tonight Ray?" asked Winston.  
"Do I even eat it?" Ray asked.  
"It's your favorite," Peter answered.  
"You basically lived off this in college and afterwards," Egon added.  
"Well, if you say I like then," said Ray.  
He took a bite of the food and did like the taste but wasn't really in love with it.


	5. Chapter 5

After dinner, Winston put away the leftover, Peter cleared the table, then washed the dishes, and Egon took the trash out.  
Ray had offered to help, but the rest of the team told him to take it easy after what he had been through.  
When cleaning up was completed, Winston offered to re-teach Ray on how Ecto-1 worked, which then turned into waxing the bumpers, as Ray began to get frustrated not being able to remember all the parts of the car, before watching a ballgame, Peter called Dana and the kids to check up on them, told them he loved and missed them and said good night to Oscar, Peter Jr. and Tabitha, while Egon, who was in the lab, was then able to call Jenny's place to not only give an update on Ray, but to see how Jeanie and Lila were, to tell them he loved and missed them and to sing his daughter to sleep.

A short time later, Winston and Ray met with Peter in the lounge area to watch what was left of the game.  
The three were soon joined by Egon, who spoke with Ray.  
"I've spoke with Jenny.  
She wishes you to get well very soon and she loves and miss you," he said.  
"I wish I could feel the same way, but I can't," said Ray.  
"Don't worry Ray, you'll get better," spoke Peter.  
"Yeah man, whatever it takes, we're all here for you," Winston added.  
"Thank you everyone.  
Do you mind if I call it a night?  
I'm tired and my head is hurting again," said Ray.  
"Go ahead Ray.  
Get some rest," spoke Egon.  
"If only I can remember where the bedroom is."  
"I'll lead you to it."  
While Egon assisted Ray into finding the bedroom as well as the bathroom to wash up, Winston and Peter sat on the couch, turned off the TV as the game had ended and talked.  
"I'm really worry about Ray," said Winston.  
"Me to," Peter added.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Jeanie who was staying at Jenny's apartment had just put Lila to bed and the two woman were now in the living room, talking.  
"Thanks again for letting us stay here," said Jeanie.  
"No trouble at all," spoke Jenny.  
"It's a shame Egon and I don't come to visit here often."  
"I can understand with him being allergic to cats, but Salem is very much a people person or rather cat."  
"Lila loves him to, and surprising she's rather gentle with Salem.  
Of course it's going to break her heart if she wants a cat when she gets older, but it's either that or have Egon sneezing 24 hours a day."  
The two laughed a bit, but a look of sadness soon fell over Jenny's face.  
Jeanie took Jenny's hand and said, "The guys are doing all they can to get Ray back to his old self."  
"I know they are, and I appreciate them for that but what they told me..."  
Jenny couldn't get another word out of her mouth.  
"What is it?" Jeanie asked.  
"Well, I was thinking of postponing the wedding until Ray gets better."  
"Don't worry about that now.  
What's more important is that Ray gets his memory back."

The next morning at the firehouse, while Ray was usually an early riser, he however was the last person to wake-up.  
It took Ray sometime to get ready that morning, as he once again had to figure out where the bathroom was to shower and shave, as he slept in his clothes from the day before.  
He then went to the closet to pick out something to wear.  
Since nothing was familiar to him, he just grabbed a pair of black jeans, with a black t-shirt and a pair of black boots.  
After getting dressed, Ray met with the rest of the ghostbusters, who were in the middle of having breakfast.  
"Good morning Raymond," said Egon, as he poured himself a cup of coffee.  
"Morning everyone," said Ray.  
"How do you feel today?" asked Winston, before putting a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.  
"Still kind of fuzzy, but other than that thank you for asking Wendell."  
"It's Winston."  
"Sorry."  
"Don't worry man.  
I understand."  
As Ray helped himself to some orange juice and a bowl of cornflakes, he took a seat at the table, but almost lost the grip of his glass, coming close to slipping the liquid onto Peter.  
"Sorry Patrick," said Ray.  
"It's actually Peter, and it's OK," said Peter.  
While placing his bowl in the sink and refilling his coffee cup, Egon said, "I'd like to run some more neurological tests on you Raymond.  
That is if you're up to it."  
"Yes I am Edgar.  
Whatever can help me," said Ray.  
"It's Egon, and whenever you're ready."

After breakfast, the four ghostbusters headed to the lab.  
Like the day before, Egon placed the suction cup items onto Ray's forehead that was attached to the computer monitor and repeat basically the same question of whether or nor Ray remembered anything about his accident that caused his memory loss.  
And once again, Ray had no answers for it.  
At that moment, a thought came to Peter.  
"Maybe if we show Ray some pictures and any newspaper clippings, maybe that can jog his memory," he suggested.  
"That's a great idea Peter," said Winston.  
"We'll give it a try and see what happens," Egon added.  
"Maybe we can also show him certain items as well.  
You know like stuff from his childhood and college days."  
"That might work to, said Peter, who turned to Egon and said with a sly look on his face, Speaking of childhood items, were you sleeping with a baby blanket last night?"  
"It's Lila's and I had it under my pillow, Venkman, but I did see very well you slept with one of your children's teddy bears," said Egon, looking at his fellow ghostbuster with a smirk of a smile on his face.

"Yeah, that might work to


	6. Chapter 6

While Egon finished up testing on Ray, Peter and Winston headed to the attic of the firehouse.  
The two of the made several trips back and forth, carrying large plastic tubs and tuperware boxes filled with different objects, which also scrapbooks and photo albums.  
Once they got all the boxes they needed, Winston, Peter and Egon began to fish through the items to give to Ray and see if anything would help bring his memory back.  
The three first that they showed to Ray were pictures from his days in college.  
Three photos that stood out that happened to be Ray's favorite.  
The first was taken during freshman year, when he met Peter, who was a freshman as well and Egon who was in his junior year, that was taken at a party.  
Peter and Ray, who had shaggy looking haircuts, wearing jeans and t-shirts, gave goofy smiles, while Egon, wearing kakhis and a button down shirt gave a serious look.  
The second was of Ray and Peter wearing their graduation caps and gowns, smiling for the camera.  
The last was of Ray, Peter and Egon when the three of them began to work at the university and the day they opened their office on campus.  
Once again Peter and Ray smiled, with Egon looked serious.  
However, the photos had no effect on Ray's memory.  
The next items that were shown to Ray were newspaper clippings and articles on when the ghostbusters started business and the two big cases from when they saved the world from Gozer and Viego.  
But like the photos, nothing was coming back to Ray.  
The last of the objects were items from Ray's childhood.  
School pictures, his satchel of patches from his days as a boy scout, his camp Waconda shirt and whistle, and his first edition copy of Tobin's spirit guide.  
And once more, Ray had no recollection of anything.

"I'm sorry everyone, but nothing seems to becoming back to me," said Ray.  
"Don't beat yourself up Ray," spoke Peter.  
"As the doctor told you, it will take time," Winston pointed out.  
"And if we have to repeat showing you these items everyday until your memory comes back, then so be it," Egon added.  
"I do have one question though," Ray asked.  
"You name it, what is it?" asked Peter.  
"Does my family know anything about this?"  
The three ghostbusters were unsure of what to answer.  
Ray's parents had passed many years ago.  
First his Father of a heart condition after Ray completed his first year at Columbia University, and two years later, his Mother died of advance lung cancer, despite the fact that she was a non smoker.  
Two add to this, Ray's older brothers Charles Jr. and Thomas wanted nothing to do with him.  
Not just because of his obsession with ghosts, but how Ray was doted on as a child, due to ongoing health issues.  
"Uh you see Ray we haven't told your family because we...don't want to upset them," Peter answered.  
"Venkman, we can't lie to Ray," Egon pointed out.  
"As much as I hate to do this to Ray with what's happening to him right now, I have to agree with Egon," Winston added.  
"What are you guys talking about?  
What's going on?" asked Ray.  
Winston let out a sigh and answered, "Ray, the reason we haven't told your family is that, both your parents are no longer living."  
"OH MY GOD!  
When did this happen?!" Ray nearly screamed.  
"Calm down Raymond, they passed years ago," spoke Egon.  
"Back when you were in college.  
Your Dad died after your freshman year and you didn't want to come back, because you felt you had to stay at your family's farm and your Mom convinced you to go back.  
And after she died, you feel into a depression and didn't want to do anything.  
Egon and I had to drag you out of bed, so you won't miss classes and we helped you picked up your grades when you started failing.  
Well actually, mostly Egon," said Peter.  
"Do I have any siblings?" asked Ray.  
"Yes, two older brothers, but they have no interest of making contact with you," Winston answered.  
"They what?" Ray nearly screamed.  
"Ray, you call them every year at Christmas hoping for them to answer or get a call back and they never do," Peter answered.  
"So I have no family?"  
"You do have a family.  
Us."  
"Peter's right Ray.  
You have us," said Egon.  
"But you all have families of your own.  
Wives and kids,and what do I have?  
Nobody!"

Ray dashed out the lab in tears, raced down the stairs and out the firehouse door.  
Winston, Peter and Egon tried to stop him, but Ray had already left when they reached the main level.  
The three of them dashed outside and looked around for Ray, but he was nowhere to be seen.  
Egon, Winston and Peter entered back inside the firehouse, with worry looks on their faces.  
It was bad enough to have Ray run out while upset, but have no memory has as well.

Just then, the phone rang.  
Peter raced to Jeanie's desk to answer it.  
For his and the rest of the team's sake, it was only a wrong number or a telemarketer, as this was no time for them to take a job.  
It was Dana checking in to see how things were going with Ray and if he got his memory back.  
Unfortuntley, Peter had to tell her that he ran off and they were out to search for Ray.  
Dana wished him and the guys good luck in finding Ray and told Peter that she loves him.  
When Peter hung up, Egon made a quick call to Jeanie asking if Jenny was at the book store, after checking to see how she and Lila were doing.  
Jeanie answered that Jenny was at the shop and to call her right away, which they did.  
Jenny of course was quite upset to hear what had happened to Ray, and that she wanted to go and look for him.  
Thankfully, her assistant was there and he would keep an eye on the shop.  
The ghostbusters then quickly got into Ecto-1, but not before changing into their uniforms and loaded up their equipment in case they happen to encounter ghosts while on the search for Ray. 


	7. Chapter 7

The ghostbusters pulled up in front of the book store, where Jenny was waiting for them, and got into the car.  
"I called Jeanie before you guys showed up, and she's getting in touch with the police, said Jenny, By the way, even before he got amnesia, has Ray ever Ray out before?"  
"Twice actually," Peter replied.  
"Once after his Mother died, he got into an argument with Venkman and I, and ran off campus, but we found Ray down at the pier," said Egon.  
"The other time was when he had that problem with his pain medication," Winston added, reffering to the time Ray had became hooked on pain pills he had been taking for his injuries after getting hit by a car awhile back.  
"Yes, Ray told me about the pain medications, but this is the first I'm hearing about him running away," said Jenny.  
"I guess he was embarrassed to say anything about it."

As the five drove down the street, a police car that was following them indicated to stop the vehicle.  
"I didn't think I was speeding," said Winston, from the driver's seat, who was trying to remain calm.  
A policeman got out of his car, walked up to Ecto-1 and tapped on the window.  
"Good afternoon officer, what can we do for you?" asked Winston.  
"I'm sorry if I got you nervous gentlemen, and ma'am, but I just got word via radio about some kind of odd activity down by 12th street and Parker Rd.  
Judging by what was described, I figured this is up your alley rather than ours" said the officer.  
"That's where we were yesterday.  
By the book shop," spoke Egon.  
"Officer, normally we would check it out, but we have a bit of an emergency ourselves.  
Not only is Dr. Ray Stantz missing, but he also lost his memory as well," said Peter.  
"He ran off and we're looking for him," Jenny added.  
"Tell you what, if you agree to inspect the area just to make sure it's nothing, I'll give you a hand in helping find your missing member," said the officer.  
"OK, we'll do a quick check by," said Egon.  
Peter then gave the policeman Ray's description of hair and eye color, along with his height, what clothes he was wearing and the last time the team saw him.  
When asked if Ray can be filed as a missing person, the officer answered normally, it would take 24 hours before a person can be qualified as a case, however, he was going to make an exception due to Ray's memory loss.  
The ghostbusters and Jenny thanked the officer, who they then followed to the location.

Sure enough when the team and Jenny arrived, the five of them saw a glowing light coming from an alley way.  
While the policeman radioed Ray's missing person's report to the station, Winston, Egon, Peter and Jenny got out of Ecto-1, and went to investigate the scene.  
The five poked their heads to see a small group, around 2 or 3 full torso apperactions flowing about.  
The team and Jenny kept quiet, as a way of not getting spotted.  
"Meow," went a sound.  
Just then, the same cat the ghostbusters spotted the day before appeared from some nearby trash cans.  
At that moment, Egon's nose began to twitch.  
"ACHOO! ACHHO!" he sneezed.  
The ghouls looked up at team and Jenny.  
"You had to sneeze didn't you?" Peter glared at his fellow ghostbusters.  
"Let's bag these creeps!" shouted Winston, who along with the rest of the team, including Jenny started up the proton packs.  
Since they started dating, Ray had been teaching Jenny how to use the proton pack along with the rest of the equipment and even went out with the ghostbusters on occasions if they were short a member, and to witness what they did in person, but when she took on a job, it was usually a few class roaming vapors.  
After Peter, Winston and Egon began firing their wands, Jenny took a deep breath, closed her eyes and fired hers as well.  
"We've got them in place!  
Throw a trap Venkman!" Egon called out.  
"One ghost trap coming up!" Peter shouted, as he slid the trap under the ghosts.  
Peter then opened the trap with a might stomp, and the spirits were sucked in, before it was shut.  
"That was easier that I thought," said Jenny.  
"Easy for you to say, we've been doing it longer," Peter pointed out.  
"Now that we have the job taken care, we can go back to looking for Ray," said Winston, as he picked up the trap.

Just as the four of them were about to leave the alley way, they heard a sound.  
"HELP!" cried a voice.  
"That sounds like Ray," said Egon.  
"It might be, but where is it coming from?" asked Jenny.  
"Further down the alley," Winston answered, as he pointed straight ahead.  
At that moment, a figure came running towards them.  
As the figure raced closer, the three ghostbusters and Jenny saw that it was indeed Ray.  
At that moment Jenny spotted a nearby trash can that had fallen to the ground as a result of the bust.  
"Ray! Look out!" she shouted.  
Luckily Ray took noticed of the trash can, and was able to jump over it.  
He however fail to noticed a rotten tomato on the ground that had most likely fell out of the trash can, as he slid on hit, going sideways, as he did the day before, and just as he did the previous day, hit the back off his head on the wall and blacked out.  
Winston, Egon, Peter and Jenny surrounded him.  
"Ray, Ray man come on get up," said Winston.  
"Raymond, wake up," spoke Egon.  
"Ray, it's us," said Peter.  
"Ray, please open your eyes," Jenny added.  
Ray then flickered his eyes a bit, until they were fully opened.  
"You alright there Ray?" asked Winston.  
"My head hurts a bit but other than that I'm fine.  
Thanks for asking Winston," Ray answered.  
"What a minute, you just called me Winston."  
"Yes I did.  
"I really did!"  
"Do you know the rest of our names?" asked Peter.  
"Of course I do Peter," Ray answered.  
"Hold on a second Raymond," spoke Egon.  
He then took a flashlight out of his side bag, knelt beside Ray and shone the light in his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Egon began to ask Ray a slew of questions

"What is your name?" Egon asked.

"Raymond Douglas Stantz," Ray answered.

Egon also asked Ray when was his birthday, occupation, family, even how he lost his memory in the first place.

"The last thing I remember was slipping on a banana peel and hitting my head on a wall.

Egon, is it possible to regain memory from what just happened to me?" Ray asked.

As he and the rest of the ghostbusters held Ray off the ground, Egon answered, "Chances are quite slim but it's possible in some cases."

"So you remember who we all are?" asked Peter.

"Of course I do.

You're my team and my family," Ray answered.

"What about me?" asked Jenny.

Ray took his bride-to-be by the hand and answered, "You are my everything Jenny.

I hope this doesn't change anything about our relationship.

But I'll understand if you want to break up after what I put you through."

"Of course not Ray.

I would never leave you no matter what.

I'll always be there for you, better or worse."

The two then shared a kiss.

"Hey lovebirds, save that for the honeymoon," said Peter with a laugh.

"Say Ray, before you got your memory back, you came running from down the alley way screaming for help.

What was that all about?" asked Winston.

Before Ray could answer, Egon said, "I believe we have Raymond's answer heading in our direction."

Sure enough, he was right as several more full torso apperations headed straight for the ghostbusters and Jenny.

About 5 more to be exact.

"Where the hell did they come from?" asked Winston.

"We're going to another trap," Peter added.

"Ray, I don't think it's a good idea for you to bust after what you've been through, but I'll tell you when to get a trap ready," said Egon.

"Gotcha," Ray answered.

"Ready!" called out Jenny.

"Aim!" shouted Peter.

"Fire!" yelled Winston.

The three ghostbusters and Jenny shot their proton wands at the ghouls.

Once they were in place, Egon signal Ray to get the trap ready, which he did.

Ray stomped down on the trap and it opened up, pulling the ghosts inside, before he moved his foot of the trap to seal it shut.

Jenny then wrapped her arms around Ray and said, "You did it Ray.

You're back."

"It is good to be back and we did," said Ray as the two shared another kiss.

When the five returned to the firehouse, Peter, Winston and Egon each took a turn calling their wives and kids to let them know the good news that Ray had got his memory back, after putting the ghosts into the containment unit that is, which the team gave Ray the honor.

Luckily for Peter, Dana, Oscar and the twins had just came back from being at her parents and were able to meet him at the firehouse.

Once they, along with Grace, Christopher and Jessica and Jeanie and Lila arrived, the team reunited with their families.

Although Ray was glad to see his teammates get back with their love ones, he couldn't help feel left out.

Whether it was Winston wrapping his arms around Grace, along with Jessica and Christopher who told him was has been going on, Peter giving a long kiss to Dana, followed by taking turns lifting up Oscar, Tabitha and Peter Jr., or seeing Egon telling Jeanie how much he missed her with a kiss and taking her in his arms, after giving Lila the biggest hug in the world as he put it, Ray felt kind of sad.

Jenny took notice of it.

"Are you OK?" she asked.

"I was just thinking," Ray answered.

"Thinking about what?"

"My family.

With all that's been going on with me the last few years, my brothers never bothered with me got in touch with me.

I mean don't get me wrong, I'm grateful to be part of a great team with Peter, Winston and Egon, they treat me better than my own relatives, but now seeing them with their own families.

Egon was able to make peace with his own parents and brother, Peter took care of his Mother and was able to forgive his Father.

I know it sounds selfish of me, but why can't I get that?"

Jenny took Ray's hands into hers and said, "Ray, it's their fault not yours for missing out on what a great person you are."

"I can understand what you're going through Raymond.

That happened to me with my family as well," said Egon.

"Ray, I was an only child that had to grow up quickly.

What I would have given to have a sibling.

But I've got "three brothers"," Peter added.

"I agree with Peter.

I loved my grandmother, but sometimes I would long for a big family," said Winston.

"You are family to all of us Ray," said Jeanie.

"We all have different last names, but that doesn't matter," said Grace.

"Ray, when Peter and I got back together, he, you Winston and Egon always made Oscar and I felt we belong," Dana pointed out.

"And I can not wait to become a member of this growing family, and my own family has welcomed you with opened arms," said Jenny.

A smile came across Ray's face as he said, "You guys are right.

We may not be related by blood or last name, but we are a family."

The comment put a smile on everyone's face as well.

Just then the phone rang.

"I'll get it, said Jeanie, who went to answer it, Ghostbuster.

Yes he is, may I ask who's calling?

A look of shock came onto her face.

Jeanie, looked over at the group and said, Phone call for you Ray."

"Who is it?" he asked.

"It's your brother Charlie."

A look of shock came across Ray's face.


	9. Chapter 9

Ray excused himself to take the call upstairs so he could have some privacy.  
Once he made it to the second level, Ray told Jeanie to hang up as he had taken the phone in the kitchen.  
While Ray did that, all the rest of them can do was what and see what was going to happen.  
About an hour or so later, Ray came back down to the main level of the firehouse.  
"Well, what was that all about?" asked Peter.  
"Peter," Dana whispered to her husband.  
"Ray, if it's too personal to say anything, we'll understand," said Jenny.  
"Actually the reason why Charlie called was that he had health scare," Ray answered.  
"Ray, I know this may not be any of our business, but what do you mean by that?" asked Winston.  
"Charlie went to the doctor complaining about back aches at the suggestion of his wife.  
As it turns out, he had two cysts on his prostate."  
Everyone went into shock.  
"Oh dear," spoke Grace.  
Ray went on saying, "Luckily, the doctor was able to remove the cysts and they were benign."  
"Despite the way your brother treated you in the past, I'm glad to hear that his health scare situation was taken care of," said Egon.  
However, one of Charlie's good friends, Benny that he knew since grade school, had the same situation as him, though it was indeed cancer of the prostate.  
Unfortuntley, it was in the later stages, by the time it was discovered.  
The doctors were unable to operate, and Benny didn't want to under go any chemo or radiation, he wanted to enjoy whatever time he had left.  
Benny passed away two weeks ago."  
"I'm sorry to hear about your brother's friend Ray," said Jenny.  
"So, what does all this have to do with your brother calling?" Peter asked.  
Ignoring Peter's comment, Ray gave a thoughtful answer, "The reason why Charlie called was that shortly before Benny passed away, he told my brother that life is too short to hold grudges and ignore family.  
Not to mention the health scare was a wake-up call that it's not too late."  
"Raymond, as someone who recently been through this situation, it sounds like your brother is extending an olive branch of peace," Egon pointed out, as he reffered to the recent reconsiling with his family before his Father's death a few months back.  
"Charlie spoke to Thomas, my other brother as well and they both want to see me."  
"When do they want to see you and where?" asked Dana.  
"They're coming to the city in two weeks.  
And since their kids are on break from school, they're bringing their families," Ray replied.  
"How do you feel about all this?" Winston asked.  
"All different kinds of feelings.  
While I'm glad my brothers are trying to make amends, it has been years since we've seen each other, and I don't know how that's going to be."  
Jenny took Ray's hand and said, "Don't worry Ray, I'm here for you."  
"So are we," Jeanie added.  
Hearing that made Ray feel slightly better.

The two weeks passed by fast and soon Ray's brothers came.  
Jenny had came along with Ray for support to visit the two older Stantz brothers and their families at the hotel they were staying at on their trip.  
While he was worried about how Charlie and Thomas were going to be, much to his surprise, Ray and Jenny were greeted warmly by everyone.  
Not just Thomas and Charlie but by their spouces and children who were excited to finally meet their "famous" uncle Ray.  
The Stantzs and Jenny spent the entire day visiting various parts of the city, with Ray playing tour guide.  
During dinner at a Pizza Parlor that Ray had recommended, everyone enjoyed themselves eating, talking and laughing.  
As the day came to an end, Ray and Jenny took Charlie, Thomas and their families back to the hotel, Charlie said, "Ray, I want to apologize for what I did to you when you were a kid."  
"Same here," Thomas added.  
"I guess you know the reason why we picked on you so much was because of believing in ghosts and always doing well in school."  
"Not to mention Mom and Dad always doting on you because of your health problems."  
"Yeah, I kind of figured that out," said Ray.  
"I guess you wanted to do something incredible with your life," said Charlie.  
"And from reading all those articles in the papers and seeing you on TV, it looks like you did," Thomas added.  
"Not all the time," Ray pointed at, reffering to when the team broke up after the battle with gozer along with dealing with lawsuits and restrainment orders from every group in the city and state of New York.  
"But you bounced backed," spoke Thomas.  
"At first when we heard about your failure, we had a little celebration of our own," said Charlie.  
"I see," said Ray, feeling slightly hurt.  
"To tell you the truth though after what happened, we figured you come back home, said Thomas Maybe work on the farm.  
Make a new life for yourself and forget about the ghostbusters."  
"But you still found other ways in connecting to your passion and we realized, you're never going to change.  
It's a shame it took my health scare to know just how decicated you are to this," said Charlie.  
"The one thing we knew was that if Mom and Dad were here, they would be proud, we have what happened before hand."  
A small smile came onto Ray's face.  
He then extend his arm to Charlie and Thomas for a handshake.  
But to his surprise, Ray got a hug from both his brothers.

Two month later, Charlie, Thomas and their families were back in New York as they along with the other three ghostbusters and their families and Jenny's family as they witnessed her and Ray becoming Dr. and Mrs. Stantz on their wedding day.  
It really was a wonderful day for the happy couple.  
And while most newly weds head to some place tropical or even out of the country for a honeymoon, Ray and Jenny spent their in up-state New York with the entire Stantz family for a much long awaited gathering of relatives and loved ones who had welcomed Ray and his new bride Jenny with opened arms.

Another month later, while at a party, celebrating the first birthdays of Peter Jr, Tabitha and Lila, Ray and Jenny announced that they were expecting a baby.  
The happy news increased when Winston and Grace announced that they to were having a baby themselves adding new members to the ghostbusters family.  
Ray had never been so happy in all of his life, not just to have his biological family back into his life, and knowing that his ghostbusters family was always there for him, but was now excited that he and Jenny were soon to have a family of their own.

The End


End file.
